


Never, No, Wait, Always Tell A Canadian The Truth

by Kris



Category: Chuck (TV), due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a pet Mountie, I don't think you're one to talk," Chuck says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never, No, Wait, Always Tell A Canadian The Truth

"So you're a spy for the American Government?" the cop asks sceptically. Chuck, sitting beside Morgan in a Chicago Police Station interrogation room, raises and eyebrow at him and his weird Mountie friend. The Mountie stares at him curiously.

"You have a pet Mountie, I don't think you're one to talk," Chuck says. The guy flushes and gets all angry Italian cop in his voice.

"You expect me to believe that you're not in on this, I think you are in on this, I think you're so in on this that you decided you and your buddy wanted to keep the money for yourself and so you turned on him."

"Ray," the Mountie says, looking at the interrogation room door. They had left it open because the lieutenant had said he didn't want the wolf making a mess like last time, Chuck figures it's a joke, they already have a Mountie, not like they actually have a wolf, probably. 'Oh God' he thinks 'the wolf is behind me, isn't he?'

"In a minute Fraser," the cop says.

"No, I really believe we should -"

"I said in a minute Fraser," the cop says.

"Well, gentlemen, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I think I'll be taking my agents and leaving now," Bryce says. Oh, okay, Bryce is behind him, that's much better.

"And you are?" the cop demands.

"Their handler," Bryce says. "We'll be leaving now."

They make it out of the station and into Bryce's four door beige sedan before Morgan turns to Chuck with wide eyes. "Oh my god! You just lied to a Mountie! and got away with it! you're a god!" Morgan turns to Bryce and adds "I'm ignoring you because I'm honouring my friend who you have savaged with your horrible ways."

"Savaged?" Bryce asks Chuck.

"What are you doing here Bryce?" Chuck asks.

"I was in the neighbourhood, Sarah called me when she got your phone call. Something about 'oh god, don't let the wolf eat me'? She wants me to get you back to the airport." They start to pull out on the street when the Mountie, the cop and a wolf walk by. All three of them tilt the head to the side and watch.

"I love Chicago," Morgan breathes


End file.
